Blackout
by StarFreak01
Summary: Just another MovieVideoGamePizza Night, right? Noze OneShot


**Disclaimer**: If i owned Neds Declassifie SSG, i wouldn't be writing goofy fanfictions of them. :/ So there.

Blackout

"No way Ned! We watched a movie you choose last week!" Jennifer Ann 'Moze' Mosley argued. It was a Friday night, and she was traditionally at Ned's house for Movie/Video Game/ Pizza night. An almost empty pizza box sat on the coffee table in front of the couch the two teens were sitting on, accompanied by two game controllers hooked up to Ned's Playstation. They were trying to decide what movie to watch, and Ned suggested Hide and Seek, a creepy horror film.

"Come on Moze! You'll like this one! Besides, you'll have me to protect you!" Ned said, trying to persuade his friend.

"Don't flatter yourself." Moze replied flatly, "Last week you hid behind me during the movie!" With that Moze smirked, thinking she had won. Ned's face fell, trying to think of a way to get her to watch the movie.

"So! I've seen this one before!" Ned quickly said, smiling again.

"No." Moze persisted, not giving up. "We should watch the Notebook!"

"I thought you said you didn't want to watch a horror movie!" Ned joked.

"Ha ha," Moze said sarcastically. "Then what about Finding Nemo or something?" She suggested, trying to pick a flick that they could both enjoy.

"Sounds good! I'll put it in" Ned said, admitting defeat to a happy Moze. He went to put the DVD into the DVD player. Just as he pressed the 'eject' button to make the disc go into the DVD player, the lights went out. You could tell Ned jumped and let out a startled yelp. Moze just laughed at Ned.

As Ned tried to regain his composer, and not to mention build up more dignity, Moze went into Ned's kitchen to get some flashlights. After rummaging through the cabinet for a few minutes, Moze came back into the room. Ned was now sitting back on the couch. She turned on one of the flashlights and pinpointed where Ned was in the room. She then threw the second flashlight to him.

"There goes our Movie!" Moze said a bit sadly. Finding Nemo was one of her favorites.

"Guess so…" Ned replied, turning on the flashlight and pointing its beam to random places in the room.

"What now?" Moze asked. She was supposed to spend the night tonight. Her parents were going to be out of town that weekend. So she was staying at her neighbors, which also happened to be the Bigby residence.

"Scaaaaaaaary stories?" Ned suggested, using his vampire voice and placing the flashlight under his face. Moze laughed again, shining her flashlight into his eyes, causing him to recoil and put his hands up to his face.

"You know what?" Moze asked, taking the beam of light out of her companions face.

"What?" Ned replied. He put his flashlight light on her face and smirked. Moze reached out a hand and slapped it down, accidentally hitting his hand as well. Ned rubbed it tenderly. Moze laughed.

"Something tells me that Cookie has something to do with this blackout." Moze continued to laugh at the idea Ned began to laugh as well.

"That's probably true" he said. Ned looked around the dark room. An idea struck him. "Should we light some candles?" Moze gave him a weird look. "For light….?" Moze let out an 'oh!' and smacked her own forehead. She laughed again and agreed to the idea. Ned's Mom and tons of candles in a cabinet in the kitchen. Ned went to go get some, while Moze looked inside another drawer for a lighter.

The two friends met again in the family room with about a dozen candles. Moze began to light them while Ned would put them on the tables in the room. About 15 minutes later, all the candles were light and evenly distributed across the room. Moze couldn't help but see the romantic qualities of the room, and now that she could see Ned, noticed that the light of the candles accented his features perfectly.

'He looks… handsome' she thought to herself. 'That's why I love him' she then thought. This took her aback, she accidentally let out a gasp, causing Ned to look at her strangely.

"You okay?" He asked, his face written with worry. Moze cleared her throat and push a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Yeah…" she said slowly, "I'm just fine." Ned gave her a look that said that he wasn't convinced, but he let it slide, dropping the subject.

"So…. Scary Stories?" He asked excitedly, a smile forming at his lips.

"Please, like you know any really Scary stories. They're all probably about people camping out and them being on a Indian burial ground or something" Moze protested, and instantly Ned's smile fell.

"Not all of them…" Ned replied unenthusiastically, causing Moze to smile.

"I didn't think you'd give up this easily." She commented.

"Well, do you have any bright ideas of what we can do?" Ned pointed out, stressing a bit.

Moze pondered this a bit. "Yes, in fact, I do!" Ned gave her a strange looked, as if wondering what she was thinking of doing.

"We could play a board game-"

"Too dark."

"-or play cards-"

"Also too dark."

"-or Truth or Dare…"

"Truth or Dare? Really Moze?" Ned shook his head as he shot down all of her suggestions. Moze's face fell with every one. It hurt Ned to see her this way. He loved her smile, it was one of the many things he loved about her.

'Woah!' He thought, 'Love? No way' But when he looked at her, he didn't see is best friend for who knows how many years, but instead a beautiful angle light by the soft candle light. He shook his head to try and clear the image. But it wouldn't leave. Ned swore he could hear a the angles singing in his mind. He cursed him self for making the mood so…pretty.

Moze had her eyes closed as she shook her head sadly, missing Ned's frantic thoughts. She opened them again. "Come on Ned!" She pleaded, making a puppy dog face.

"No Truth…" Ned began, but Moze perked up, pointed out a finger, and opened her mouth to say something, but Ned cut her off. "… And absolutely no Dares." Her face fell again.

"Poop-head" she mumbled, crossing her arms and looking angrily at the ground. Ned laughed.

"Poop-head? I haven't been called that since third grade!" Moze punched his arm lightly.

"Not to your face you haven't" Ned let out a few laughs and launched himself at Moze, knocking her ff the couch and onto the ground, with Ned on top of her. She began to blush, but didn't want to get out of the position. It just felt, right. Moze began to smile, and Ned looked down into her eyes, those brown eyes. Ned began to fidget and move, but Moze grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't go…" She mumbled before she pulled him into a kiss, which took Ned by surprise, but he gladly kissed back. The fireworks went of inside Moze's head, the choir of angles began t sing loudly inside Ned's. They both knew it was meant to be.

Just then, as they separated, the lights went back on and the TV turned on, loading the disc. They both began to laugh and shared another kiss as the DVD screen appeared.

---

Hey, just helping along my newest obsession. :) Hopefully you all like it. Its not that fluffy (unlike more that will be to come) but ilike how i showcased their friendship in the beginning, and i think i got their personalities pretty well. Read and Review:3

The Freak-a-Zoid


End file.
